Naruto
by Derwyd
Summary: Algunos lo llaman destino. Para Naruto simplemente es lo inevitable.


**Disclaimer**: Extendido. Naruto es de creación de Kishimoto, no lucro con este anime/manga.  
**Advertencias**: Fanom, Spoiler, de todo un poco.  
**Murder's Notes**: Este One-shot —_¿Drabble?_ — es de, lo que podría catalogarse, como un **prólogo** de un Fic que estoy creando, espero que os guste. Y para los curiosos: Sí, estoy escribiendo Andrógino.  
**SUMMARY**: Algunos lo llaman destino. Para Naruto simplemente es lo _inevitable_.

* * *

**Naruto

* * *

**

**1**

Naruto siempre supo cosas que otros no razonarían, como el hecho de que Sakura no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y que Kakashi era así por _cosas_ que uno categorizaría como truculentas. Naruto siempre pudo predecir lo que realmente debería ser un secreto y no porque él quisiera, sino porque él veía el alma de las personas.

Gustaba de actuar impredecible para sopesar acciones, como también de explotar sus instintos porque era precisamente _eso_ que lo hacía tan Naruto.

Era una bestia, indómita y peligrosa, él lo sabía desde que era pequeño, por eso siempre quiso ser querido. Como toda bestia herida buscaba amor.

**2**

La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke fue en un bosque, si le preguntaran cuál él diría uno que olía a humedad, a lluvia recién caída y a _Sasuke_ mismo. Todo allí le recordaba al pequeño de orbes negros y solitarios. La primera vez siempre queda guardada en su memoria, porque Sasuke olía distinto, Sasuke no actuaba como todos los niños, Sasuke estaba sólo... cómo él.

Sasuke era un demonio.

Sus instintos le pidieron alejarse, todo en él gritaba peligro y desamor, pero Naruto tenía curiosidad por conocer alguien como él, y lo miró desde lo lejano de los árboles, entre ramas y lodo cada día entrenar, con la cara manchada y llena de raspones, con el salado de sus lágrimas y los bramidos de dolor.

Lo escuchó llorar cuando todo su cuerpo se acalambraba.

Lo vio sonreír satisfecho cuando lo que quería era logrado.

Observó la determinación en sus nacientes obsidianas.

Apreció su poder.

La primera vez de Naruto fue memorable, porque el pequeño Sasuke —su gran demonio—, _sentía_ como él, aunque un poco diferente.

O mucho tal vez.

**3**

La primera vez que Naruto se atrevió a hablarle a Sasuke fue para pedirle jugar, siempre lo veía entrenando u ocupado, mas nunca relajado; el rubio quería que se divirtiese con él, que riera junto a él.

Sasuke no jugó con él hasta más de tres meses después, y fue cuando Naruto cayó, lloró, lo empujó y lo retó a duelo... comprendió que el moreno era altanero, valiente y apreciaba el esfuerzo, desde aquel entonces Naruto siempre se tuvo que curar sus heridas _solo, _porque Sasuke lo hacía igual, y cuando el alba despuntara y lo fuera a buscar, él le sonreiría con orgullo y haría aquel ademán que a el rubio tanto le gustaba.

También le invitaría a un ramen como premio, y a pesar de sentirse mascota, sería la más obediente.

**4**

Él quiso ser como Sasuke, por lo cual se metió en su misma escuela, pero aquel moreno —que respondía a Uchiha— estaba demasiado centrado en su vida, y cuando ya era noche y podía fijarse en su entorno Naruto ya se había ido a dormir, pero aquello no mermaron sus esfuerzos para hablarle, y surgió una nueva determinación:

Ser **más** que Sasuke, porque así —sólo así— él tendría su atención.

Y Naruto comprendió a sus diez años que era Masoquista.

**5**

A los dieciséis cumplió lo que quería: Ser más. Pero no obtuvo el fruto de su esfuerzo. El precio del a traición, el desamor, odio y venganza se hizo latente en cada paso hasta llegar al fugitivo Uchiha, aquella mirada inhóspita ya no existía, como tampoco lo estaba la fiera determinación y la amistad de años atrás, pero no por nada era Naruto, con planes B y C por doquier, con un sentido común bajo el normal y motivaciones que movían montañas, ríos y Sasukes por todos lados.

El Uchiha se enfrentaba contra un muro inquebrantable que era el rubio Uzumaki, optimista por todo el puñado de personas en todo el mundo, y con más energía que un montón de insulsos animales.

Él era Naruto: Indomable y bárbaro, ni veinte mil Sasukes Uchihas se opondrían a su meta, a su razón de vivir, a su obsesión. Él sería suyo y no había nada que saber.

**6**

El rubio comprendió que Sasuke lo amaba cuando lo dejó de lado y pidió seguir su vida. Lo comprendió cuando dijo que él ya estaba podrido, cuando sus ojos perdieron color y sus ganas de vivir se vieron sobrepasadas por la necesidad de un descanso.

Naruto aquel día comprendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que golpear a Sasuke era una satisfacción que quería hace años, que recibir sus golpes era el cielo, que oler su sudor y sentir su determinación lo llenaban más que diez mil tazones de ramen.

Y que por supuesto, él también lo amaba.

**7**

Sasuke era especial, se lo demostró cuando aquel demonio con aspecto de niño acaudalado lo golpeó hasta casi dejarlo morir, para luego espetarle unas palabras y volver a huir de él.

Naruto se río por horas hasta que llegaron a buscarlo en aquel claro, se río porque _sabía_ que Sasuke lo quería, como también reconocía que por eso tenía que morir. Nunca pensó que su muerte sería tan dulce.

**8**

Estaba _enfermo_, más que enfermo: Estaba demente. Su plan no tenía fallas... bueno, quizá una: Que Sasuke realmente no lo querría ver ni en pintura, o que no sobreviviera a aquel cambio. De lo más profundo esperaba que sí, porque si no, leer aquellos groseramente extensos libros que le robó a Tsunade de la Biblioteca no servirían de nada, como tampoco perder sus energías.

Tampoco estaba en su pronóstico abandonar a Sasuke, cuya mente infantil estaba resguardada con la de Naruto, como _tampoco_ lo estaba el hecho de dejar vivos a esos hijos de puta que hicieron su perfecta vida feliz con el Uchiha una literal mierda.

Todo estaba planeado, sólo hacía falta esperar unos meses, conseguirse una linda disque novia y profesar amor por fronteras. Quizá inventar tiempos y esperar para que le creyeran.

**9**

Cuando Naruto _murió_ a manos de Sasuke Uchiha este se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra, observó el cuerpo apenas formado, las marcas que había dejado, el pelo rubio revuelto por la batalla y la sonrisa de gilipollas feliz que tenía.

El moreno no comprendía cómo había sonreído cuando lo había matado con sus propias manos.

Sintió muchas cosas, como que algo en su pecho se quebró, que algo le faltaba o la sensación de _déjà vu_... o cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rebeldes, o las ansias de matar al culpable. _Todo_ se iría a la mierda en el preciso momento que Sasuke enterrara a Naruto Uzumaki, dijera _adiós_ a su único sentimiento con vida y se abandonara a los brazos del infierno.

O eso creía él.

Y Naruto sonrió.

**10**

El rubio sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba a Sasuke comerse la cabeza en el living de su casa, sonrió como aquel que encubría una travesura y suspiró como idiota enamorado que era. Quizás Kakashi sospechara algo, pero nunca llegaría a nada porque el Naruto que ellos conocieron no era tan egoísta como lo que quiso mostrar, porque _siempre_ pensó que su demonio necesitaría un escarmiento tal que lo dejaría al borde del precipicio antes de él irlo a salvarlo.

Bueno... no _él_ precisamente, pero algo parecido.

El rubio caminó hasta su moreno satisfecho, después de todo, Sasuke tenía todavía la facultad de sentir _culpa_, y su muerte fue su vida.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecho y siguió con aquel juego que él se encargaría terminara de su lado, después de todo, Sasuke nunca pensó que el hijo de Naruto fuera Naruto.

O que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente demente como para jugar aquel juego.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Confuso? Lo sé, es como la historia resumida en su totalidad, es la plataforma de **El hijo de Naruto** la cual estará disponible próximamente xD. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Comenten :D


End file.
